


Worth Falling For

by Lazarus_Storm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazarus_Storm/pseuds/Lazarus_Storm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Cas gives something very important over to Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Falling For

**Author's Note:**

> First time I've written in a long time, and first time in this fandom, so be gentle. Thank you so much to the wonderful [DC_Derringer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DC_Derringer) for all the help along the way. And a huge thnk you to [snappapple](http://archiveofourown.org/users/snappapple) for helping me out with the invite.

Cas thinks he should probably be more distraught by his growing disconnection from heaven- his becoming human- but it's the most peace he's had in a long time. He once found comfort in the constant buzz of his brothers, enjoyed seeing the world in the blink of an eye, but ever since he pulled Dean Winchester from hell the hunter was all he cared about. Dean was who he chose to believe in now, having severely changed the way he thought about things after spending so much time with Winchester brothers. Castiel felt emotion and it was...humbling, which is precisely why he was sitting on the hood of a car in Bobby's scrap yard in favor of begging for some sort of forgiveness. 

"Cas?" The call of his name pulled the angel from his thoughts and he turned his head to look at Dean with a sad smile. Before he started to fall, he could feel Dean before he saw him, could pick his soul out in a crowd of people because it shined so bright to him. Those were the things he was disappointed about.

"Any luck recharging the whole angel mojo crap?" Dean asked as he sat down next to Castiel on the car, though admittedly he didn't care one way or another what Cas was like, as long as he was there. He had grown accustomed to him, to say the least. 

Castiel shook his head with a slight sigh, finding himself trying to count the freckles on Dean's face, knowing they had multiplied since he rebuilt him. "I don't think I want to. Not now, anyway. I do feel less useful to you, but the fact that I feel at all is something I do not mind for the time being.". Especially when all his time spent was with Dean. Dean Dean Dean. He was like a damn parasite that decided to call Castiel's brain his home. 

"You're not less useful, Cas. So knock that off. I don't want to hear it again, understand? You're with us, angel or no angel, and that's it." 

Castiel didn't know if it was what Dean said or if it was the heat of the sun getting to him, but he leaned over and gave the hunter a barely-there kiss. It was something he hadn't done before, but it felt right, even if he felt completely stupid right after. 

"Dean, I'm so-" But he was cut off by Dean kissing him back, soft and full and Cas wanted to feel it all, needed it. Castiel closed his eyes and let go of the little bit of grace he was desperately holding onto, pressing against Dean lightly as he fell from Heaven. 


End file.
